


Snow

by JenCforCarolina



Series: Soldier Keep On [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCforCarolina/pseuds/JenCforCarolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tower is tall. It gets cold up there.<br/>Guardian snowball fights. All I'm gonna say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> [Find it on Tumblr here](http://jencforcarolina.tumblr.com/post/124262353248/snow)

Half of Selene’s external sensors went dark the moment she stepped out into the tower plaza. Her subs registered a low velocity impact to the side of her face. Low velocity as in not a round from and weapon, but still fairly high velocity. Whatever it was hit her at 70 mph and exploded, covering her sensors with some substance. Her mind told her it was…cold?

The impact was followed by a pleased victory shriek and an outburst of musical giggling. She couldn’t quite place the culprit by the sound. She shook her head and set the climate controls of her external casings to a higher temperature to melt away the slushy disturbance covering her left audio sensors.

Because that’s what it was. Snow. Someone had thrown snow at her. And they were going to pay.

She turned her glare on Auburn, standing beneath one of the courtyard trees. But her mentor was shaking her head, desperately trying to contain a smile. Her eyes and her Light said she wanted to laugh but was afraid of what might happen if she did.

And she wasn’t the one giggling. Selene’s other audio receptors could still detect the laughter. Auburn tilted her head up once, quickly, nodding at something above her.

Selene looked.

It was little Eyahn, her eyes squeezed shut and her pale blue and lavender face radiant with joy. She was kicking her legs with such laughing ferocity the limbs of her tree shook snowflakes down on Auburn.

Selene had never seen her so happy.

She calmed her angry throat lights and bent down for a handful of snow. She lobbed it up into the tree where it hit the hunter lightly in the gut. The impact was met with a squeal and a renewed fit of giggles.

Selene found her lights laughing too.


End file.
